The present invention relates generally to a reversible mechanical movement and more particularly to an apparatus wherein rotating motion is converted to oscillating motion, and the reverse, by contacting the surface of a rotatable member and an oscillatory member one to the other. This arrangement eliminates the need for a grooved engagement or a connection between the rotatable member and the oscillatory member and allows high speed operation.
The conversion of oscillating motion to linear reciprocating motion, or the reverse, is accomplished by conventional methods; however, linear reciprocating motion can be utilized as the prime moving motion or can be the resultant motion desired in a particular application.
One of the most critical problems with mechanical movement assemblies, driving or driven by reciprocating elements, is the limited speed of operation. Speeds have been heretofore limited to the range of 450 to 500 strokes per minute. This results in the limitation of the speed and efficiency of machines utilizing the movement.